


What The Future Holds In The Past

by Derekbullock317



Category: The Flintstones, The Jetsons (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Broken Engagement, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, George and Jane are divorced, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Divorce, Pregnancy, Relationship Advice, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: After an argument w/her parents about her now Ex-Fiancee', Judy goes to the past seeking advice, Wilma is more than happy to lend a sympathetic ear
Relationships: Judy Jetson/Wilma Flintstone
Kudos: 1





	What The Future Holds In The Past

"Y-you're dumping me and calling off the engagement?" a surprised young man's voice said in a pleading tone, the silver haired woman across from him glared angrily at him before she removed a rather expensive-looking ring from her ring finger and threw it at Zaid Nebula, her one-time fiancee', but that is all over because of Zaid, who neglected to tell Judy about the four other women he had been dating, and their subsequent children that Zaid had fathered.


End file.
